Échalote à la mode Raiponce
by Griseldis
Summary: Prompto est de corvée de cueillette d'échalotes dans une grotte. Hélas, dans l'ombre guette un Ardyn qui s'ennuie, la pire variété connue d'Ardyn à ce jour.


_Écrit pour la **82ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Buisson**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : FFXV appartient à... je suppose Square Enix. En tout cas, pas à moi.  
_

* * *

.

 **Échalote à la mode Raiponce**

.

Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui crapahutait dans une grotte. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Prompto et était tout sauf ravi d'être là, principalement parce qu'il soupçonnait l'ombre épaisse d'abriter une quantité astronomique d'insectes aussi répugnants qu'hostiles et qu'il n'avait jamais été fan des insectes, encore moins de ceux mesurant deux mètres au garrot et qui tentait de vous manger dès qu'ils vous apercevaient. (Le point positif c'est que lorsqu'il croisait une araignée ou un cafard dans un des motels miteux qui émaillaient leur voyage, il était beaucoup plus serein et ne hurlait plus aussi fort. Il avait appris à relativiser. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi appris le mot relativiser.)

Bref, le jeune et courageux Prompto, armé seulement d'un pistolet et d'une scie circulaire améliorée qui tranchait la chair comme du beurre (avec un petit son absolument charmant qui lui collait la chair de poule à chaque fois), s'était retrouvé de corvée d'ingrédients, et plus précisément d'échalotes. Parce qu'Ignis avait dit qu'il voulait des échalotes et peu importait que question provision, le coffre de la Regalia ressemblât plus à un supermarché qu'à un coffre de voiture, quand Ignis voulait quelque chose, on le faisait.

Il y avait bien Noctis pour lutter contre cette autorité, en arguant qu'il était un PRINCE mais ça se finissait en général par là où ça aurait dû commencer, c'est-à-dire par Noctis faisant, comme les autres, ce qu'Ignis voulait.

En échange, ils étaient assurément les personnes recherchées les mieux nourries de l'histoire des poursuites criminelles.

« Bon, mais elles sont où ces foutues échalotes ? »

Prompto cherchait partout le buisson salvateur qui lui aurait permis de rentrer au campement, quand soudain, dans une auréole de lumière tombant d'une crevasse du plafond à la manière d'un item super rare dans un jeu vidéo, il aperçut les échalotes tant convoitées.

N'écoutant que son courage et son envie de rentrer, il se précipita vers elles sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il en était à déterrer les petits bulbes quand il entendit soudain un rire aigu et caquetant derrière lui et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un être à la tenue misérable mais originale par le nombre invraisemblable d'écharpes qu'il portait, des cheveux roses qui auraient gentiment supporté quelques shampoing et un chapeau qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs, environ mille ans auparavant.

Je suis dans la merde, se dit Prompto.

Oh que oui, semblèrent répondre les yeux pétillants et mauvais du clochard aux écharpes.

Et puis tout devint noir.

.

« Donc, tu sais comment ça marche ? » La voix était douce, insidieuse et définitivement maléfique.

Prompto revenait lentement à lui, avec un solide mal de tête à l'arrière du crâne. Il allait avoir une bosse de la taille de la poitrine de Cindy. Au moins ça, il aurait le droit de le toucher.

« Donc, tu sais comment ça marche ? »

D'un côté, la douleur lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas mort, mais de l'autre, comme son dernier souvenir conscient était Ardyn avec un grand sourire, ce n'était pas forcément un bien non plus.

« Donc, tu sais comment ça marche ? »

Prompto finit par ouvrir un œil vitreux et demanda d'une voix pâteuse : « Votre disque est rayé ou c'est une nouvelle forme de torture ?

― Non, répondit sincèrement Ardyn, ça fait environ une heure et demie que je le répète, histoire que ce soit la première phrase que tu entendes au réveil. Je pensais que tu te réveillerais plus tôt. Tu n'es pas très solide, visiblement.

― Une heure et demie… Et vous n'avez pas soif ?

― Un peu. » Ardyn tendit la main vers une bouteille d'eau et en but quelques gorgées. « Tu as soif ? demanda-t-il à Prompto qui déjà allait tendre la main.

― Oui s'il vous plait, dit le blond.

― C'est dommage pour toi, soupira Ardyn en reposant la bouteille hors de portée des mains, de toutes manières attachées, de Prompto.

― On est vraiment obligé d'en passer par là ?

― Bien sûr ! Après tout, tu sais comment ça marche ?

― Pas tellement en fait. Vous allez me garder captif et me torturer pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou ou quelque chose du genre ?

― Je n'avais pas de plan aussi précis en tête, mais en gros, ça ressemble assez à mes projets habituelsi.

― Génial. Je peux vous demander pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Je veux dire, c'est pas que je souhaite ça aux autres, mais… »

Ardyn s'approcha et lui pinça l'avant-bras. « T'es le plus petit et le plus maigre. Le plus facilement transportable, donc.

― Si j'avais su… » soupira le prisonnier en se rappelant l'enfant gras qu'il avait été pendant des années avant qe la lettre d'une princesse et le mot étourdi d'un prince ne l'envoie sur la longue quête d'une silhouette parfaite.

« Mais pour une fois, j'ai décidé de varier les plaisirs. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tes cris d'agonies quand plusieurs centaines de volt parcourent ton corps mais j'aime faire preuve dans mes loisirs d'un peu d'originalité parfois.

― J'ai hâte de découvrir ça…

― Donc, et en l'honneur d'un vieux conte, vu que tu volais mes échalotes…

― Vos échalotes ?

― Parfaitement, mes échalotes.

― Votre nom n'était pas marqué dessus que je sache !

― C'est ce qui te trompe. »

Ardyn se saisit d'une poignée des échalotes qu'il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de prendre avec lui et lui exhiba sous le nez les légumes qui allaient visiblement lui coûter la vie. Sur les bulbes, débarrassés de terre, on voyait très clairement un microscopique Ardyn écrit d'une petite écriture serrée.

« Ça ne prouve rien ! Vous avez pu écrire ça après. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus et d'ailleurs, pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ?

― Écrire son nom sur des échalotes ?

― Entre autre chose, oui.

― Toujours des questions de ce genre avec vous : Qui écrirait son nom sur des échalotes, qui porterait autant d'écharpes, qui se servirait de cadavres comme décoration, qui mettrait du poil à gratter dans les caleçon de l'héritier du Lucis ? Et bien que puis-je dire ? Visiblement, moi.

― VOUS ? C'était vous le poil à gratter ?

― Qui d'autre ?

― J'avais parié sur Ignis ! Et Ignis jurait que ça devait être Gladio. En tout cas, Noctis vous doit d'avoir passé une nuit entière les fesses dans une cuvette d'eau froide. Et il a pris froid !

― Oh, le pauvre petit prince, je n'en dormirai pas de la nuit. Mais revenons à nos oignons, ou plus exactement à nos échalotes. Comme tu me les as volées, je prendrais en échange ton enfant premier-né, je l'appellerai Échalote et je l'enfermerai dans une tour d'où il ne pourra jamais sortir.

― C'est cruel.

― Parfaitement.

― Si vous saviez ce que j'ai souffert en m'appelant Prompto, tous les jeux de mots que j'ai dû supporter, vous n'appelleriez jamais un enfant Échalote.

― Je suis comme ça, cruel par principe et par goût.

― Je vous déteste.

― C'est le but.

― Et votre plan va échouer, parce que je n'ai pas d'enfant et que je ne risque pas d'en avoir.

― Tu veux dire qu'avec toutes les fois où je vous ai observé copuler comme des lapins toi et son Altesse, vous n'avez pas été foutu de trouver comment faire des bébés ?

― QUOI ? Vous nous observiez !? En train de… ?

― Pas précisément, je cherchais le moment opportun pour le coup du poil à gratter.

― Vous êtes décidément un grand malade.

― Je sais. Bon, et bien puisque vous n'avez pas les notions de biologie élémentaire pour me rendre ce petit service, je vais te prendre toi, te baptiser Échalote et te planquer dans une tour. »

Prompto allait protester mais comme pour les besoins de l'intrigue, je dois faire avancer les choses, Ardyn m'aida obligeamment en lui faisant une bosse jumelle qui allait parfaire l'illusion de la poitrine de Cindy.

.

Quand Prompto se réveilla, il le regretta. Derrière sa tête, il avait l'impression d'entendre le sang pulser et la douleur était telle qu'il se demanda si Ardyn ne lui avait pas littéralement ouvert le crâne.

Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes, à souffrir son agonie dans un silence teinté de gazouillements d'oiseaux qui lui vrillaient le crâne comme autant de marteaux-piqueurs.

Puis il ouvrit un œil tremblotant et trouble de larmes et après quelques secondes d'ajustement découvrit un plafond en pierre et ce qui ressemblait à des tentures vives et colorées. Quand le monde eut cessé de tourner, il reconnut qu'il était dans un lit à baldaquin.

Il secoua ses mains et vit qu'il n'était plus attaché. En revanche, il ne portait plus sa tenue habituelle. Il se redressa et s'il n'avait pas été tellement préoccupé par le fait que Ardyn avait dû à un moment quelconque le déshabiller et le rhabiller, il aurait fait plus attention à une lourdeur soudaine à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais entre le mal de crâne et la robe mauve avec corset dont Ardyn avait cru jugé bon de l'affubler, cela passa momentanément au second plan.

Car oui, il portait une robe, avec un corset qui enserrait fortement sa poitrine plate, et de plus mauve. Or, le mauve était une des rares couleurs qui ne lui allait pas. Et c'était une robe. Et Ardyn avait dû le voir à un moment en petite tenue. Petite tenue qui lui semblait d'ailleurs… plus légère que dans son souvenir.

Pris d'un pressentiment affreux, il se pencha un peu, souleva sa jupe et glissa une main tremblante d'angoisse sous un jupon froufrouteux pour se tâter l'entrejambe.

De la dentelle.

Ardyn l'avait déshabillé, avait décidé de lui mettre une robe et avait même jugé nécessaire de lui coller une culotte en dentelle.

Prompto aurait vécu très heureux sans connaître la sensation de la dentelle contre son appareil génital.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que des mèches blondes lui balayaient le visage. Il y passa sa main distraitement pour le remettre derrière son oreille en attendant de trouver un pot de gel ou de piquer celui d'Ignis, mais il s'aperçut vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d' _autre_.

Il se leva, soudain convaincu d'avoir un serpent dans le dos, et effectivement, le long de son dos, serpentant comme une rivière d'or, coulait littéralement un fleuve de cheveux blonds qui, à en juger simplement par le volume qu'ils occupaient, devaient au moins faire plusieurs mètres.

Il fit quelque pas et les cheveux le suivirent. Le poids était terriblement perturbant, la sensation guère plaisante mais le pire fut sans doute de constater qu'il ne portait pas une perruque mais des extensions. Il chercha du regard quelque chose de tranchant afin de couper cette abomination blonde, et éventuellement de se trancher aussi la gorge au passage, mais il ne vit rien dans la pièce.

C'était une chambre ronde, assez luxueusement meublée et décorée avec beaucoup de choses roses et dorées mais rien qui à première vu ne soit particulièrement coupant. Prompto s'approcha du bureau, pour y chercher une paire de ciseaux, un coupe-papier ou n'importe quoi du genre mais ne trouva rien. En revanche, ses cheveux se prirent dans les pieds d'une chaise et il manqua de se briser la nuque.

L'exploration de la coiffeuse ne fut guère plus concluante. En dehors d'une impressionnante collection de brosses à cheveux et de peignes, elle n'offrait même pas un coupe-ongles. Prompto tâcha d'ignorer que dans le miroir, ses lèvres lui avaient semblées très roses et ses paupières un peu trop colorées. Pourtant, après la robe, la culotte en dentelle et les implants, le maquillage semblait assez dérisoire. Seulement, il avait peur que ce soit la proverbiale goutte d'eau, celle qui ferait déborder le vase de la crise de nerfs et le laisserait dans un coin roulé en boule au milieu d'un tas de cheveux, en sanglotant amèrement sur son sort.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, afin de voir exactement où il était. Un coup d'œil suffit pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était dans une tour de très haute taille, dans une région qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui de par son apparence de collines et de vallons, constellés de forêts sombres, ressemblait assez à ce qu'il savait du paysage de Tenebrae. Nulle part, il ne voyait trace d'occupation humaine mais il s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Le plus urgent était de sortir de cette tour.

Mais d'abord, et l'amour-propre n'entrait qu'en seconde place dans l'histoire, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus pratique à se mettre. Il ouvrit une des armoires et la trouva remplie de robes qui semblaient exactement taillées sur le même modèle que celle qu'il portait. La commode lui fournit un assortiment de petites culottes toutes plus légères et transparentes les unes que les autres qui aurait ravi le plus exigeant des fétichistes.

L'autre armoire se révéla être un garde-manger, et se saisissant d'une des robes, il en fit un baluchon improvisé en y casant tout ce qui lui sembla transportable et peu périssable.

Puis il se retourna une dernière fois, contempla la pièce en y cherchant quelque chose d'utile, ne trouva rien de concluant, manqua de mourir à nouveau en s'étranglant avec ses extensions et s'aperçut soudain qu'il n'y avait rigoureusement aucune porte dans cette pièce.

Incrédule, il longea les murs, tapotant les pierres, espérant un son creux, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer aux dalles afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une ouverture par là, il entendit soudain un bruit de corne et quelqu'un hurla : « Échalote, lance-moi ta cheveluuuuuuure ! »

Machinalement, Prompto s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour savoir d'où venait ce vacarme et surtout pour voir le visage de cette pauvre fille ou de ce pauvre gars qui s'appelait Échalote, histoire de rire un coup. Non, ce n'était pas gentil mais à ce stade-là de l'histoire, Prompto avait besoin de rire.

En se penchant, il aperçut un sourire maléfique niché au creux d'un tas d'écharpes et de cheveux roses sales, le tout sur un chocobo blanc, et il se rappela le plan idiot d'Ardyn. Visiblement, le pauvre gars qui s'appelait Échalote, c'était lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, espèce de malade !?

― Échalote, lance-moi ta cheveluuuuuuuure, » répéta Ardyn, dont la voix portait vraiment très bien vu la hauteur de la tour.

Puis soudain, le chocobo blanc déploya de gigantesques ailes, et Ardyn s'éleva dans le ciel, et Prompto n'était plus en haut mais en bas, et pourtant, il avait le vertige de voir le ciel si loin au-dessus de lui.

Puis il se retourna, et il était enfant et gros, tout nu, en face d'une assemblée de Noctis qui riaient de sa culotte en dentelle.

« Échalote, lance-moi ta cheveluuuuuuuuuuuuure, » entendit-il à nouveau, et il hurla et tomba dans un trou du ciel pour atterir, de manière brutale, dans son duvet, dans leur tente, avec le ronflement sonore de Gladio et le sifflement léger de Noctis à sa gauche.

Un rêve, réalisa Prompto, qui immédiatement porta la main à ses cheveux, miraculeusement courts, et à son entrejambe, miraculeusement vêtue d'un caleçon.

« Si tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi-même en t'adonnant à la masturbation, dit la voix parfaitement claire et réveillée d'Ignis, puis-je te suggérer de le faire dehors ? Je ne souhaite pas être témoin de ce genre d'événements.

― Ignis, dis-moi que je suis bien réveillé, là tout de suite.

― Ouais, t'es réveillé, Ignis est réveillé et maintenant je suis réveillé aussi, alors vous la fermez ou je vous assomme. »

Gladio se moquait souvent de Noctis qui aimait trop dormir mais n'était pourtant lui-même guère aimable au réveil.

« Je viens de faire un terrible cauchemar, dit Prompto. Il y avait Ardyn et je portais une culotte en dentelle. »

Il savait qu'il regretterait ses confidences le lendemain mais il avait besoin d'exorciser.

Gladio eut d'ailleurs un ricanement, mais Ignis lui envoya un coup de coude et dit : « D'accord. Et si on se levait, que je nous faisais de la tisane et qu'on en discutait un peu ? »

C'était la meilleure idée que Prompto avait entendu depuis longtemps.

« Ouais bah en attendant, papotez pas trop les filles, parce que la Binocle, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a décidé que demain, on se lève tous à l'aube pour aller te chercher tes fichues échalotes… »

.

* * *

 _D'accord, je le reconnais, ça finit un peu en queue de poisson, mais je n'avais tout simplement plus le temps ! Ce OS m'a pris plutôt trois heures qu'une à écrire, et un temps fou à corriger, et je crains pourtant avoir laissé plein de fautes en chemin. En tout cas, j'espère qu'au moins, il vous aura fait rire !_


End file.
